Twilight:Dragon Booster Style
by ImpressiveAqua
Summary: A Vampire-Romance Story with a Dragon Booster twist. This is only for those who are Twilight fans. ArthaxKitt
1. Cast

This is my first Dragon Booster fanfic. I remember watching Dragon Booster when I was 12 and it was one of my favorite TV Shows. I wrote this fanfic only for those who are Twilight fans. I'm not all that good at writing Fanfics. I'm also no Twilight fan, so, please don't hate me about it. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

Kitt Wonn - Bella Swan

Artha Penn/Dragon Booster - Edward Cullen

Chute - Alice Cullen

Reepyr - Emmett Cullen

Fira Penn - Esme Cullen (No Mother Presented)

Connor Penn - Carslie Cullen

Pyrrah - Rosline Hale

Rivett - Jasper Hale

Moordryd Paynn/Shadow Booster - James

Swayy - Victoria

Cain - Laurent

Marianis - Angela Weber

Spynn - Jessica Stanley

Parmon Sean - Mike Newton

Khatah - Eric Yorkie

Kwake - Tyler Crowley

Vociferous - Jacob Black

OC - Officer Charlie Swan (No Father Presented)

OC - Billy Black (No Father Presented)

OC - Renee Swan (No Mother Presented)


	2. Chapter 1

I wanted to make Kitt and Vociferous childhood friends. I also wanted to have phones in this first chapter just like in the movie, so please don't hate me for that also. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

Kitt Wonn, a 16-Year-Old girl, was in her bedroom in her new house in Sun City.

She now lives with her father, Charlie Swan, whom she never knew while her mother, Renee Swan, still lived in Down City.

When she was young, she used to live with both of her parents.

Right now, she was busy reading her book.

Suddenly, Charlie knocked on Kitt's door.

"Come in," She said and he opened the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said.

"Hey."

"Do you like our new house?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Then he closed the door.

After she finished reading, she began to think about her mother.

She missed her so much and she began to cry.

She really enjoyed all the happy times that she spent with her.

Then, she wiped her tears and she looked outside the window and saw Charlie talking to Vociferous and his father, Billy Black.

Kitt and Vociferous were friends since childhood, just like their fathers.

Kitt went downstairs.

"Hey, Kitt," Vociferous said to Kitt and introduced her to Billy.

"Dad, you remember Kitt, right?" Vociferous asked Billy.

"Of course, you two were friends since you were kids, just like your dad and I were," He said. "It's great to see you, Kitt."

Kitt just nodded.

"Well son, Charlie and I are going to talk alone," Vociferous' dad told them.

"Ok," Vociferous said.

Then, he and Charlie began to talk alone.

"So, this is your new house, huh?" Vociferous asked Kitt and she nodded.

"I think you're gonna like it here," He told Kitt.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so."

Then, they saw their fathers still talking to each other.

"Seems like our dads are having fun, huh?" Vociferous asked Kitt as he smiled at them.

"They sure are," Kitt said, watching them.

Then, at nighttime, Kitt was talking to Renee on the phone.

"Do you like your new home?" She asked Kitt.

"Yeah," She answered.

"That's great, dear."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Good night."

"Good night, dear."

They both hung up. Then, Kitt fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The next chapter is only for all the KhatahxKitt fans. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

The next Morning, Kitt got dressed for her first day of her new School.

"Dad, I'm gone," She said when she came downstairs.

"Ok. Have a good day," He told her.

"Ok," She said on her way out.

Then, she got on Wyldfyr and rushed off to School.

When Kitt got to School, she got off Wyldfyr and walked off.

When she was walking, she began to noticed some students looking at her and she began to feel a little nervous.

"Hey, Kitt!" She heard someone called her.

Kitt turned and saw Vociferous walking up to her.

"Hey," She said.

"We're at the same School together, just like when we were kids."

"I know."

Then, Kitt and Voiciferous went inside the school together.

"I'll see you later," Vociferous told Kitt as they got inside.

"Ok," Kitt said and they went their separate ways.

Kitt walked in the Front Office to get her schedule and she went to her locker.

On her way to her locker, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Kitt said.

"That's ok," Khatah said as he got up and stretched out his hand to her.

She tooked it and got up.

Then, she noticed him looking at her.

"Aren't you Kitt Wonn?" He asked and Kitt nodded.

"I'm Khatah," He said, bowing to her and she bowed to him back.

"Welcome."

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, it's my first day here."

"Oh. Well, don't be. I think we'll love it when you're new here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then, he walked away while Kitt got to her locker.


	4. Chapter 3

This next chaper is for all the ParmxKitt fans. I also wanted to add Vollyball and a Gym Class to this next chapter just like in the movie, so please don't get confused about this. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

Later in Gym Class, Kitt and the other girls are Vollyball-Practicing at Gym Class.

When Kitt had the ball, she accidently hitted it on Parmon Sean.

"Sorry," Kitt said as she went to get the ball.

"Oh, that's ok. I'm fine," He said and he turned to Kitt, surprised and dreamily at the same time.

"Aren't you Kitt Wonn, the new girl?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kitt replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Parmon Sean," He said as they shook hands.

"You, too," Kitt said.

"We're really in the same class together."

"Yeah."

"I'm really good at Science and Technology because I'm a genius and a nice guy."

"Wow."

Then, the bell rang.

"Well, bye," Parmon said.

"Bye," Kitt said back to him and they went their separate ways from the Gym.


	5. Chapter 4

This is also another chapter only for all the KhatahxKitt fans, KwakexKitt fans, ParmxKitt, and mostly for all the ArthaxKitt fans. I wanted to make The Cullens good vampires. I also wanted to make Artha Penn a Brunette since he has dark-colored hair, so please don't get confused about it. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

Later on, it was lunchtime and The Cafeteria was a bit crowded and the lines were a bit long.

When they got their lunches, they sat down and ate.

When Kitt got her lunch, she went to a table where Khatah, Kwake, Parmon, Spynn, and Marianis were sitting at.

When she got to the table, Parmon politely pulled out a chair for her to sit in and she sat down.

"Everyone, meet my lady, Kitt," Khatah said, putting his arm around Kitt's shoulders.

"You're lady?" Marianis asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"My lady," Kwake said and kissed Kitt on the cheek.

"Hey!" Parmon yelled and he and Kwake ran like a pair of idiots while some students laughed and continued to eat.

Kitt blushed when Khatah called her his lady.

"Kitt is new here," Khatah told Spynn and Marianis.

"Are you still nervous?" He asked Kitt and she shook her head.

"Ok, see you later," He said and left.

"So, you're new here, aren't you?" Marianis asked.

"Yeah," Kitt said.

"I'm Marianis."

"And I'm Spynn," Spynn told Kitt. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Kitt said.

Then, five new students entered to cafeteria.

Their names are Artha Penn, Chute, Pyrrah, Rivett, and Reepyr.

Artha Penn is a Brunette.

Chute and Rivett are Blondes.

Pyrrah is a Redhead.

Reepyr is Green-Haired.

They all sat down at another table across from Kitt, Spynn, and Marianis.

"Who are they?" Kitt asked Spynn, looking at them.

"Oh, they're The Cullens," Spynn replied as she and Marianis looked at them as well. "They just moved here two weeks ago."

"That one looks weird," Marianis said, looking at Chute.

"That's one looks even weirder," Spynn said, looking at Pyrrah.

Then, Marianis began to noticed Artha staring at Kitt.

"Kitt, that brunette boy is staring at you," She told Kitt.

"He is?" Kitt asked as blushed nervously and Marianis nodded.

Kitt started to be afraid to see him staring at her.

Then, the bell rang and the three girls and the rest of the students began to go where they supposed to.

Kitt, Marianis, and Spynn said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 5

This next chapter is for all the ArthaxKitt fans. I also wanted to add an English Class to this chapter, so please don't get confused. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

Kitt was on her way to her English Class.

Whe she got there, her teacher standing outside by the Classroom Door.

"Hi," Kitt said.

"Hello, are you Kitt Wonn?" Her Teacher asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Welcome. You can sit anywhere you want."

Kitt walking inside the Classroom and noticed that some students were already there.

So, she sat down in one of the desks in the middle of The Classroom.

"Hello," Kitt heard someone said and she looked beside her and saw Artha sitting near her, smiling and staring at her.

"Hi," She said back to him, blushing.

"Are you Kitt Wonn, the new girl?" Artha asked Kitt and she nodded.

"I'm Artha Penn. It's nice to meet you," He told her.

"You, too," Kitt said and she looked away, but he kept staring and smiling at her.

Once again, Kitt noticed Artha staring and smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're just the first girl I've met." He told her and she blushed again.

"How old are you?" She asked

"16," He responded.

"Ok. Good Morning, Class. You may begin Today's Lesson." The Teacher told The Class and they began obediently.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

After School, some students were tending their dragons before they went home.

Some students already tended their dragons and were busy talking to their own friends.

While Artha and his four Siblings were doing the same thing.

Kitt finally came out of The School to tend Wyldfyr.

Artha saw her far from where he was.

Suddenly, Kwake was trying to ride on his dragon right, but he couldn't.

Kwake's dragon was riding like crazy.

Some of the students got out of the way fast.

Kitt was crossing the street while the dragon was coming towards her.

When she saw the dragon coming towards her, she stopped and gasped in shock.

When the dragon was about to hit her, someone quickly pushed her out of the way.

Kitt looked up and saw Artha on top of her.

She looked at him, surprisingly.

He looked at her back, surprisingly,

Then, he got up and ran off.

Kitt watched him go and was shocked about what just happened.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

That Evening, Kitt was eating at the Dining Room table with Charlie.

"Hi. How was School Today, honey?" He asked.

"Fine," She replied.

She began to think about Artha saving her from almost getting hit by Kwake's dragon.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked Kitt.

"I'm fine," Kitt said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

After Dinner, Kitt got up from the table and walked upstairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 8

This next Chapter is for all the ArthaxKitt fans. I'm not trying to make Artha Penn a racist against Kwake. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

On the next School Day at Lunch, Kitt was in a lunchline.

When Kitt got her lunch, she accidently dropped her apple, but somebody caught it.

Kitt looked up and saw Artha standing in front of her.

"Hi again, Kitt," Artha said with a smile.

"Hi, Artha," Kitt said back to him.

"I believe you dropped this," He told her, giving her apple back to her and she took it.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem."

Suddenly, Artha and Kitt began to stare into each other's eyes.

Then Kitt began to remember Artha back in one of her Classes and being saved from almost getting hit by Kwake's dragon by him.

Artha began to remember Kitt back in one of his Classes and saving her from almost getting hit by Kwake's dragon as well.

"We were in the same English Class together," Artha told Kitt.

"Yeah, I know," Kitt said.

"I once saved you from getting hit by a Dark-Skinned boy's dragon."

"I know."

"That's superhero stuff, right?"

"Yeah."

"But, what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"You don't look like a bad guy."

"Ok."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. See you later."

"Bye."

While Artha walked off, Kitt took her lunch and walked to where Parmon, Kwake, Khatah, Spynn, and Marianis were sitting at.

"Hello, Kitt," Khatah said.

"Hey," Kitt said.

"We've seen you talking to that brunette boy," Spynn told Kitt.

Kitt nodded, blushing.

"Kitt, I'm so sorry for almost hitting you," Kwake said to Kitt. "My dragon was acting crazy."

"Everybody knows that," Parmon told Kwake sternly.

"That's ok," Kitt said to Kwake.

"You know, there's a Dance coming up," Marianis told Kitt.

"Really," Kitt asked.

"Of course and I was wondering if you want to help Spynn and me pick which Dress we want to wear?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!"

Then the bell rang and they and all the students got up from the tables and went out of the Cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 9

In this next chapter, this for all the MoordrydxSwayy fans. I also wanted to make Moordryd Paynn, Cain, and Swayy evil vampires, so please don't get confused. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

That Evening, There was an man sitting on a dock, fishing.

Suddenly, Moordryd Paynn, his best friend, Cain, and his girlfriend, Swayy, came behind him, laughing quietly and evily.

When the man heard someone behind him, he fearfully turned and saw them.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

"You know who we are!" Cain told the man.

"No I don't!"

Then Moordryd, Cain, and Swayy evily smiled, showed him their vampire teeth.

"Let's drink his blood!" Moordryd said.

As the man screamed, they degan to drink his blood, killing him.

When they were done, the man was dead.

"Nothing is gonna stop us!" Moordryd yelled and he and his two teammates let out a loud evil laugh.


	11. Chapter 10

I wanted to add a Clothing Store to Downtown Sun City. I also wanted to make Artha Penn/Dragon Booster a good vampire, so please don't get confused. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

That Afternoon, School was over for the day and Kitt and her two new best friends was at a Clothing Store in Downtown Sun City.

Spynn and Marianis are deciding on which Dress they want to wear to the Dance while Kitt was just sitting on a chair, watching.

"What do you think, Kitt?" Spynn asked Kitt, holding up a Yellow Dress.

"It's lovely," Kitt replied. "You should wear it."

"Great idea."

"What do you think, Kitt?" Marianis asked Kitt, holding up a Blue Dress. "Should I wear this one?"

"That one's lovely, too," Kitt said.

"Ok. Come on, Spynn. Let's go pay for these Dresses," Marianis said and she and Spynn went to the Cash Register while Kitt walked to the door.

"I'm going home," Kitt said.

"Ok. Thanks for coming with us," Spynn told Kitt.

"No problem."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Kitt came out of The Store, got on Wyldfyr, and rode off.

As Kitt was walking on the way home, she was walking pass a big alley.

Two 16-Year-Old boys appeared from the alley.

When they noticed her, they and their dragons began to follow her.

"Hey, where you going, babe?" One of them called to her, but she ignored them and kept on walking.

As Kitt kept on walking, three more of the 16-Year-Old boys appeared in front of her on their dragons.

"Here she is, fellas. A beautiful chick," Another one of those boys said with a sexy grin on his face. "How'd you like to be in out crew, sugar? We can be the best Dragon Race Crew in Dragon City and You and I can go out on a date. What do you say?"

Kitt fearfully saw the boys giving her sexy grins.

"No thanks," she said.

"Oh, come on."

"I said No!" Kitt shouted and ran another way.

"Get her, fellas!" Another one of the men yelled and they all ran after her.

"HEEELLPPP!" Kitt screamed as she ran.

The boys still kept on running after her.

Suddenly, someone jumped between her and the men.

Kitt turned and saw a Black and Gold Warrior and his Black and Gold Dragon in front of her and in front of the men.

One of the boys was magged and was about to attack The Black and Gold Warrior.

"Mag me, Beau!" The Black and Gold Warrior commanded and he was magged and hit the man against the wall.

"Get him!" Another man yelled and two of the men were magged behind The Black and Gold Warrior, but they missed and fell to the ground.

Three of the men were looking at The Black and Gold Warrior with fear.

The Black and Gold Dragon roared at them and all the men ran away with fear.

Kitt was once again shocked about what just happened again.

The Black and Gold Warrior walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

Then, they both walked side by side.

"You know, I remember seeing your in School, Kitt," The Black and Gold Warrior said to Kitt.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"See for yourself," He said and he removed the eye door in his helmet

His blue eyes looked into her green eyes.

Then, she finally recognized him from School.

"Artha?" Kitt said, shocked.

"Yep, that's me," He told her. "I'm the Dragon Booster."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

Then, he gave her a smile.

When she saw his teeth, she gasped.

"You're a vampire," Kitt said. "I should be scared."

"Don't be," He comforted her. "We're good vampires."

"What do you mean 'we'?" She asked

"Me and my family," He responded. "We're different when others are around."

Kitt just nodded.

"Are you still scared?" Dragon Booster asked Kitt.

"I'm only scared of losing you," Kitt answered.

"Ok. Would you like to go to the park with me?"

"Sure."

And they headed to the park.


	12. Chapter 11

In this next chapter, I wanted to add a Dragon City Park, so please, don't get confused. I don't Dragon Booster or Twilight.

Dragon Booster and Kitt were sitting on a bench at The Dragon City Park.

"Do you used to be a human?" Kitt asked.

"Not really," Dragon Booster replied. "I was born a vampire."

"How?" She asked.

"Well, my Mom was a human and my Dad was a vampire like me," He said. "My four siblings were also born vampires."

"I see."

"Now, tell me about yourself, Kitt."

"Well, I'd just moved here with my Dad. My Mom wanted to stay at my old home."

"Oh."

"I used to live with both of my Parents when I was a kid. I really missed my Mom."

Then, Kitt began to cry and Dragon Booster began to comfort her.

"It's ok," He said, touching her hand. "Your Mom will someday visit you or you can someday visit her."

"You really think so?" She asked, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I know so," He told her. "What about your Dad?"

"He works at The Dragon City Headquarters."

"Ok. You think you can home on your own now?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, now that we finally known each other, you can visit me someday and meet my family. Would you like that?"

"Of course."

"Ok. See you Tomorrow."

"Ok."

Then, they went there separate ways.


	13. Chapter 12

In this next chapter, I wanted to add a a Living Room and a Computer to Kitt's bedroom, so, please, don't get confused. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

When Kitt got home, she went inside and saw Charlie in the Living Room, reading a book.

"Hey, Dad," She said.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie said back to her. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Ok."

Then, Kitt went upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her.

She began to use her computer.

While she was on it, she began to search about vampires.

Then, she saw a webpage about vampires.

On the webpage, she began to read about vampires and their duties.

While she was reading, she saw the word, 'vampire' and thought back on when she first saw Artha back at the School Cafeteria.

Then, she saw the word, 'fast' and thought back on when Artha pushed her quickly out of Kwake's dragon's way.

Then, she saw the word, 'brave' and also thought back on when Artha saved her from a gang of 16-Year-Old men.

Suddenly, she began to feel happy. She finally found the one she loved.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

That day at School, Kitt was at her locker.

"Hey, Kitt."

She heard someone said to her and she looked to her left and saw Parmon beside her with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, hi, Parm," She said back to him.

"Did you know that there's an upcoming School Dance?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you will be my date for the Dance?"

"Do you have a date?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

Parmon was shocked and Heartbroken.

 _Oh, well, there are more girls in School for me to be my date for the Dance,_ He thought. "Ok, Goodbye."

"Bye."

Then, they went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

"Hey, Kitt!"

Kitt heard someone called out to her.

She turned and saw Artha running up to her.

"Can you come and stay at my house Tomorrow?" He asked.

"What for?" She asked.

"So, you can meet my family," He replied.

"What if they won't like me?"

"Don't worry. They will love to meet you. I'll tell them that you're a human and they will never harm you."

"Ok."

"Great! I'll pick you up Tomorrow."

And they went their separate ways.

That Evening at Kitt's house, Kitt was in her room, getting ready for bed.

As she laid in her bed, she hoped that meeting Artha's family will be alright.


	16. Chapter 15

In this next chapter, Charlie will be home, having a day off from his job and meets Artha for the first time. Also, Artha and his family will promise Kitt that they'll protect her from the Dragon Eyes aka evil vampires. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight.

That Weekend, Artha was on his way to pick Kitt up.

Kitt got dressed in her room and went downstairs.

Charlie was already sitting at the Kitchen Table, eating breakfast.

Kitt saw that her Breakfast was already on the Kitchen Table.

Kitt sat down and ate her Breakfast.

"Sweetheart, I'll be home, taking a day off from Work Today," He told his daughter.

"Yesterday, at School, a boy named Artha asked me to come to his house and stay with his family for the day," Kitt said.

"Artha?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Kitt responded. "He's in my English Class and he asked me to come to his house for the day."

"He's not going to do anything bad to you, is he?" Charlie asked Kitt as they finished their Breakfast.

"No. Of course not," Kitt said.

As, Kitt was done eating her Breakfast, she looked outside the window and saw Artha outside, waiting for her.

"He's here," Kitt told her Dad.

"Ok," Charlie said. "Bring him in."

Kitt opened the door and waved her hand to him to come in.

"Hi," Artha said the Kitt, walking towards Kitt.

"Hi," Kitt said back to him.

Artha went into Kitt's house to meet Charlie.

"Hi," Artha said. "I'm Artha Penn."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said to Artha as they shook hands. "I'm Charlie Swan, Kitt's Dad. I told Kitt that I'll be here taking a day off from my job Today."

"So, is it ok for her to stay with me and my family while you're taking a day off from your job?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Dad," Kitt said.

"Be careful, you two," Charlie told them.

"We will," Artha told Charlie.

Then, Artha and Kitt rode off.

While they were riding, Kitt's eye's grew wide as she looked around Sun City.

Then, they finally arrived at Penn Stables.

"You live here?" Kitt asked as they got off of Beau, Artha's dragon.

"I sure do," Artha responded. "Come on. I want you to meet my family."

He and Kitt began to enter into Penn Stables.

"Hi, everyone," Artha said after he and Kitt went into the Kitchen. "I want all of you to meet someone."

Connor, Fira, Chute, Pyrrah, Rivett, and Reepyr all had their eyes on Kitt.

"This is Kitt Wonn. She's in my English Class," Artha told them. "Kitt, this is my family. These are my Parents, Fira and Connor. These are my brothers, Rivett and Reepyr, and my ststers, Pyrrah and Chute."

"It's nice to meet you," Fira told Kitt. "Our son told us all about you."

Kitt just nodded.

"She's new in this City," Artha said.

"Well, welcome to Sun City," Connor said to Kitt.

"Thanks," Kitt said.

"I hope you're hungry," Fira said.

"Oh, yeah," Kitt saild.

"She already ate," Artha told Fira.

Kitt glared at him, but something breaks.

Pyrrah threw down a bowl and now strides out. "Perfect," She said.

"I just assumed," Kitt said to Fira. "Because you don't eat."

"Of course," Fira told Kitt. "That was very considerate of you."

"Don't listen to her," Artha said to Kitt, jokingly.

"Yes," Pyrrah said. "Let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"I'll never tell anyone," Kitt said.

"She already knows that," Connor said.

"The problem is both of you had gone public now," Reepyr told Artha and Kitt.

"Reepyr," Fira said.

"No," Pyrrah said and looked at Kitt. "She should know that all of us will be implicated if this ends really badly."

"Badly?" Kitt asked. "Oh, badly. Like where I become a meal."

Artha smiles as he wraps his arm around Kitt's shoulders. "Kitt is also a human," He told his family.

"Don't worry, " Connor told Kitt. "We'll never harm you."

Artha, Fira, Chute, Pyrrah, Rivett, and Reepyr all nodded in agreement.

"The Dragon Eyes are bad vampires," Chute said to Kitt.

Kitt froze in fear.

"It's ok, Kitt," Artha comforted her. "We'll protect you and the entire city from them."

Fira, Connor, Chute, Pyrrah, Reepyr, and Rivett all agreed with Artha.

Kitt felt happily relieved.


End file.
